


If You Can Win ...

by KingGST



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah not as bad or creepy as he could be, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Gavin Reed Redemption, I'm writing this just so i can get it out of my head and finally draw it, Lots of Firsts, M/M, Mentions of Amanda, Mild Android Gore, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, New to Emotions, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Therapy, Trust Issues, everyone is poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingGST/pseuds/KingGST
Summary: (inspired by many other Fics and hobbled together by head cannons and Wants. Connor focused but each paring tagged will be worked on)Detroit is empty of most humans, and the Androids are coming together to learn who they are and where they stand in the world. Connor begins a new chapter in his short life, Helping Markus, learning about himself, and getting closer to his Partner. Hank debates his feelings as he watches Connor grow more and more into a new Person. while Markus finally gets a moment to himself to breath, and learn who his friends really are.will the androids find peace with Humans, or will they be destroyed by fear.





	If You Can Win ...

**Connor**

The hug was a surprise, sudden, _worm._ When Hank pulled him in his arms raised to keep his balance, LED spinning yellow twice before he realized what it was. Then ... he hugged back, he understood hugs where one of the ways humans showed affection. That they cared for the individual. He knew he was close now with hank, but it was still a surprise, a welcome one. With a squeeze and chuckle hank pulled back, hands on Connors shoulders. “You did it kid”

“Did what?” Connor asked, glaceing down as hanks hands left him and into the worm safety of his pockets.

“Secured your freedom, for you and the rest of them Androids”

“I only helped-”

“Nuhuh! None of that shit” hank huffed, his glare light, friendly. Not yet breaking the easy smile that seemed to be stuck to his face. Once Connor nodded hank walked over the the Chicken Feed building, leaning on the wall. Connor followed after, leaning close enough next to him their shoulders brushed. “it's only been a few hours but people are already raising a stink about it. Mainly Cyberlife. You killed people in the tower Connor, and Cyberlife's asking for you to be arrested for it”

Connor frowned “an obvious ploy to get me back. Even so, I can't be arrested. Not tell the laws have been amended.”

“Heh yah I figured, … Listen,” Hank scratches at his beard, his whole look was disheveled, tired. Connor realized then Hank hadn't rested yet after being taken by the other Connor. “The military is pulling out, whole cities been evacuated. Even if Cyberlife waned your ass they cant get it without someone else doing it for them. Even the DPD is being ordered out.”

A sharp feeling passed though Connors pump, still new to emotion he couldn't yet identify the name of it. Close to the guilt he felt at the church, the fear when he he was stuck in his own freezing mind, “You're leaving?” the question came out lighter then intended

Hank stilled looking over to meet Connors steady gaze “Fuck no! I don't have any place to to stay out of the city and I'll be damned if I'm stuck in a hotel,” The feeling in his pump lightened and Connor nods, feeling … Relief. “A few of us are staying behind to keep an eye on Detroits uh ...”

“human citizens?"

"yah"

"I'm aware there are still many who haven't left, even after the evacuation order.”

“yep” Hank looked back to the sky, it was mostly clear Only wisps of clouds and overcast dimming the bright blue sky behind it. “ Connor,”

“ yes Lieutenant?”

“you can't come back to the DPD”

Connor blinked, eyes moving away to the prints they left in the graying snow. LED again spinning yellow “ Because of Cyberlife” he concluded. Hank nodded in response. Frustration bubbled in Connor so he shoved his hands into his own pockets, scowling at the snow. Somehow, somehow he thought it would all go back to the way it was … but different, him freed of his mission and Cyberlifes grasp. but working alongside Hank. Happy. Free.

Hank pushed off the building to stand in front of the android, making him look back up. Connors scowl softened but he still looked, pouty.

“where's Robo-Jesus got you shacked up?” hank asks

Connor filed the odd nickname away for later questioning “Nowhere, when I was set by Cyberlife the DPD had me stay in one of the open charging stations with the other Androids. when I wasn't already with you, I would charge there. I had assumed I would return" but everything's chaining, more then he thought. he should have realized.

"Shit, you just got free and you thought you'ed go back to standing along some wall waiting to work?"

Connors response is too quick, defensive "No. I would have done ... other things"

The man just raised a bushy brow, looking at him unimpressed with his answer. With a sigh Hank wet his chapped lips, pink tip of his tongue catching Connors eye. "well, it's not one of those fancy charging stations. but your welcome to come crash on my couch. as long as you need. Sumos only just met you but I'm sure the shit would like to have another person to give him pets or something" the more he talked the more hank seemed unsure, as if he thought Connor would refuse.

"I would be happy to be your guest Lieutenant." Connor felt the edge of his lips perk up again

"Hank, call me Hank. fuck ok, it's cold as balls out here. do you need to go back and talk to Markus or something?" Connor watched the man shift from foot to foot, body fighting off the chill. he noticed it now. Androids didn't feel pain, and many couldn't feel temperature outside the senors on their fingers. but if they stayed cold for too long their joints became stiff, Therium going to slush and making it harder still to move and run at optimal power and if they got too cold the frozen blue blood could damage biocomponents causing shutdown, Death.

_phantom pain of freezing joints, of his body going_ _s_ _luggish in the haze of white twisting around him._

he decided then even if he couldn't really feel it, he didn't like the cold. "No, if he needs me he can contact me wirelessly."

"good, let's go home, i'm cold and fucking tired" Hank walked off to the car and Connor followed, he wasn't going back to the DPD but he was still with Hank. and for now? that was ok too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is an epic undertaking and I'm probably biting off more then i can chew. but there's a lot i wished that could be covered in one Fic and i haven't seen so I'm going to try damn it!
> 
> this first chapter is to test the water, but i plan on continuing to write. uploads will be hopefully once a week but maybe i can do it twice if you don't mind smaller chapters. I'm hopping for 5-8,000 words per chapter for the long ones.
> 
> Spelling, punctuation and grammar are rough for me so be gentle. if there's something i need to fix please tell me.


End file.
